


Demon Eyes

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Bullying, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Beta Oliver Queen was found but he wasn't alone. His alpha and omega were with him. For awhile they have to be apart to do a few things but soon omega Harry Potter and alpha Slade Wilson go to America to be with their beta. Is the city ready for them? Will Harry get revenge against those who betrayed him? Will he be a shut in because of his eyes?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Starling General Hospital)

Oliver Queen was standing in the middle of his hospital room. He looked out the window. While he was glad to be home, he missed his alpha and his omega. It couldn't be helped and they all agreed that this was the best option. The door opened and for the first time in five years he smelled his mom. There was another smell on her which gave him hope that she moved on with her life and was happy.

"Oliver?" She sounded shocked that he was actually alive.

He turned and looked at her. "Hey mom." He greeted.

"Oh Oliver." The beta woman went over and hugged her son.

"I missed you." He told her.

"Oh I have missed you too." She looked around the room. "Um?"

"They aren't here. Slade, my alpha, was in the Australian army before he was stranded on the island. Since I still have family he is getting discharged from the army and moving here. Harry, my omega, is with Slade. He doesn't have any family. Once Slade is discharged they will make a quick trip to Britain to sort out Harry's accounts and then they will come here. The reason why I'm here now is because of you, Thea, and Tommy. We felt it wouldn't be fair to you all and me to stay away any longer." The beta explained.

"Oh I see." She was of course happy to see her son but she knew he must be feeling lonely with them so far away.

"It's alright mom." He assured her.

"If you're sure."

"I am." He gave her a smile. "They knew I missed you and it wasn't fair for either of us if I didn't come here now. They will be here soon. I know it."

Moira smiled. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you as well."

"So anything I need to know?" He spotted the new rings on her finger.

"I remarried." The beta admitted.

"That's good." He smiled again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I am. Mom, I spent five years on an island not knowing if I was ever going to see you all again. You and Thea thought I was dead and you thought dad was dead. I never wanted you to be miserable or depressed. I wanted both you and Thea happy. I always hoped you two had moved on and hadn't been trapped in mourning." Oliver told her truthfully.

His mom teared up a little. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

"His name is Walter Steele. He was a friend of your fathers. He helped Thea and I after we heard about the yacht. Once you both were declared dead he stuck around unlike others. We fell in love and got married. He is now the CEO of the company." She told him.

"I'm glad." Oliver said. 'If I found out he isn't trustworthy I will see to it he's out of their lives.' He thought.

"So am I. Ready to go home?" His mom asked.

"Yes."

"Great."

* * *

(Queen Manor)

"Ready?" Moira asked her son.

"Yeah."

"Great."

They entered the house. A man was near the door. Oliver assumed the man was his mom's new husband, Walter Steele. The man was a beta just like him, Thea, and his mom.

"It's good to see you again Oliver."

"You too. Thank you for taking care of my mom and sister." Oliver said.

"You're welcome." He turned to look at his wife. "I thought you wanted to wait to tell him."

"I was but I felt that it wasn't fair. I didn't want to start off lying to him." She explained.

"Okay." He didn't care either way as long as she and Oliver were happy. She also had a point.

"Where is Thea?" Oliver asked.

"She's still upstairs. She'll be down soon." Moira told him.

"Okay."

Oliver became distracted when he spotted a familiar person entering the room. He smiled and walked over to her. The woman smiled back and hugged him.

"I've missed you Raisa." He told her.

"I missed you too Oliver." She released him and continued with her work.

Thump!

Oliver turned to look at the stairs. At the top was his sister. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman while he was a way. He was happy to see her again. She saw him and ran down the stairs.

"OLIVER!" She hugged him tightly. "You're alive. You're here."

He hugged him. "I missed you."

"Me too." She looked around.

"They're in Australia." He said, figuring out who she was looking for.

Thea gave him a look. "Why?"

"Slade's in the Australian army. He is getting discharged. Harry is with him." He answered. "I came here because of you and mom."

"Oh."

"I will be video chatting with them tonight if you want to meet them." He said.

"Are you sure?" She didn’t want to intrude.

"Of course." He grinned at her. "They are family, right?"

She grinned back. "Right."

"Just don't freak out when you see Harry's eyes." Oliver told her.

"What?" They all looked at him in confusion.

"Slade's plane crashed on the island and I made it there on the safety raft from the yacht. Harry's "friends" decided they wanted his money. His parents were murdered when he was one and he didn't get along with his mom's sister or her family. His dad was rich and his "friends" wanted that money. After they graduated they knocked him out and sold him to a man who used male humans for his experiments. He woke in a cage on a boat. He was given many drugs. One of those drugs changed his eyes. His left changed from green to red and his pupil is now a slit. His right eye stayed green but now has a purple ring around the outside and the pupil. The pupil is now a horizontal slit." He explained. "We never reacted to it but after we were rescued almost everyone freaked out. They said he had demon eyes and some have tried to kill him believing he is a demon. As you can imagine it upsets him. I refuse to have my omega upset here. His home will be a safe place." They were all horrified what the poor omega went through.

Thea hugged her older brother. "Don't worry. We won't freak out." She reassured him.

"Thank you." He just hoped that was true.

"Not a problem. He's family and no one should be horrible to family." She released him.

Oliver smiled at her. "I'm going to go unpack."

"Okay."

"Raisa will come get you when dinner's ready." Moira told her son.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome dear." He left after that.

* * *

(Time skip- Dinner)

Oliver had been in the entryway. He had been on his way to the dining room when he spotted a picture. He picked it up. It was of his father and the yacht. He hoped his father was happy for him. He had a great alpha and an amazing omega. Soon he would save the city. He would make his dad proud and make his sacrifice worth something.

"Told you yachts sucked." Tommy said as he walked over to Oliver. "Good to see you again Ollie." Tommy hugged his friend.

"You too." He hugged back.

"So I heard you have an alpha and an omega." He said when the hug ended. "Both are male."

"Yes and yes." He smiled.

"You're happy." The beta said.

It wasn't a question but Oliver answered anyway. "Yes I am."

Tommy smiled at his friend. "Great."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

The two went to the dining room and sat down. Tommy sat down next to him. He looked around before looking at Oliver in confusion.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Australia. Slade is being discharged from the army and Harry went with to help keep him level headed." He answered.

"Level headed?" That concerned him.

"They don't want to discharge him. When we were in China, they assumed he was coming back to them. When Slade told them he was moving to America they flipped. They are putting up a fight. No matter how level headed he usually is, he will snap and Harry's there to keep him calm. Plus Slade is there for Harry when people freak out because of his eyes." He explained.

"His eyes?" He asked.

Oliver told him what he told the others. Tommy had the same reaction as the others. He hated when others were mean to someone for something that person had no control over. Even before Oliver went missing they never bullied someone like that. It was just plain wrong in their opinion.

"His eyes sound awesome." Tommy told him.

"They are." He loved looking into them.

"I can't wait to meet him." He said.

"Me either." Thea said.

"If you stay after dinner you can meet him. I am video chatting with them." He offered.

"Sure."

"Great." Oliver grinned at him.

"Let's eat first." Moira said, reminding them of their food.

"Okay." Her children and Tommy said, causing her to shake her head.

* * *

(After Dinner)

They all gathered in the living room. Oliver grabbed the laptop after sending his alpha a quick text. It was to let him know the others were with him. He placed the laptop on the coffee table and called Slade. It was quickly answered.

"Hello Oliver." A deep voice greeted.

"Hi Oliver." This voice was softer.

The others took in the two on the screen. The one who spoke first was tall and they could see his muscles. Not too big but enough to let others know not to mess with him. He had short, neatly trimmed dark brown hair and facial hair. His eyes were also a dark brown. He also sported a tan. They could tell this was Slade. Cuddled into his side was Harry. He looked to be a head smaller than Oliver with a swimmer's build. He had short unruly black hair. Like Oliver and Slade he too sported a tan. He was skillfully hiding his eyes so at the moment no one could see them.

"Slade. Hey Harry." Oliver greeted back. "Slade, Harry I would like you to meet my family. This is my mom Moira." He gestured to her and then to Walter. "Her husband Walter Steele, My sister Thea, and my best friend Tommy." He then turned and looked at his family. "Everyone this is my alpha Slade and my omega Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Slade said.

"Hello." Harry gave a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet you both as well." His mom and Walter greeted back.

"Hello." Thea waved.

"Nice to meet you both too." Tommy said.

"How are you doing Ollie?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Oliver answered.

"Oh." He pouted confusing the others.

"You will be here soon enough." He told him.

He sighed. "I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. Feels weird not having you both around." Oliver admitted.

"I like it. It's quieter." Slade teased his beta causing Harry to giggle and Oliver to mock scowl.

"Rude! I do not talk that much!" The others had a hard time hiding their laughter.

"No. You're worse." He said.

"HEY!" Now he was pouting.

"That my dear Oliver is for horses." Slade told him.

"Hmph!"

"Enough you two." Harry managed to say through his giggles.

"He started it." Oliver responded childishly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you a child?" He asked as the others admired his eyes now that they could see them.

"Don't be mean." His pout deepened.

Harry stuck out his tongue before snuggling into his alpha. "Don't act like one then."

"Hmph."

"Anyway we should only be a week here and then our trip to Britain shouldn't be that long." Slade told him.

A government official from magical Britain came by. She liked to listen to muggle news. It gave her a chance to know if someone was messing with the Muggles or if their secret was on the line. She had heard about Harry being found. They had gone to the hospital in China to talk to him. Hearing what happened caused her to investigate. They just received word that Granger and the Weasleys who were involved had been arrested. The bank just needed to see him in person so that they could set the accounts straight and get back whatever the others stole from him. They assured him it would only take a few days.

"Really?" Oliver perked up immediately.

"Yes. They seem to be getting the fact Slade is coming to America and those involved in selling me have been arrested. The bank just needs to see me in person for a few things. They said it would only be a few days at the most." Harry looked upset.

"What's wrong Harry?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you when we are alone." He said.

"Okay."

"I hate to end this but you should get some rest Oliver." Slade said.

"But-" Harry went to argue. He didn't want to stop talking to his beta.

"Slade's right Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Harry teared up.

"Shh. Don't worry you'll both be here soon." He reassured his omega.

"I-i know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hid his face on Slade's chest.

"Love you Slade."

"Love you too."

"Bye Slade, Harry."

"Bye Ollie." Harry was muffled from his face being on Slade's chest.

"Bye Oliver, his family."

"Bye." The call ended.

"He's so cute." Thea gushed. "His eyes were gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like him." Oliver said with a smile.

"Yup."

"Well I am going to go rest." Oliver said as he stood.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Oliver."

"Okay. Bye Tommy."

"Bye."

The two hugged before Tommy left. Oliver grabbed his laptop and said goodnight to his family.


	2. Apologies and Kidnappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Oliver)

The next morning Oliver woke to the sound of his alarm. He still felt tired. He didn’t get much sleep. He was too used to Harry and Slade sleeping with him. Usually his omega slept between him and Slade. The alpha’s hand would rest on his hip and their feet would be tangled together. He missed that. He had ended up bringing their shirts to bed with him. Their scents helped to lull him to sleep. Luckily he was no longer on the island so he would be able to have a cup of coffee.

He changed his clothes before going downstairs. Raisa was in the dining room. She handed him a cup of fresh coffee. It brought a bright smile to his face. Even after five years she always knew what he needed.

“Thank you.” Oliver said before he took a sip.

“You’re welcome. I know how hard it was to sleep without my mate.” The omega said.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Well they won’t be gone for long.” She said.

“They won’t.” The blonde said. ‘Neither Slade or Harry will allow that.’

“Do either of your mates have any allergies?” She asked.

“Just Harry. He’s allergic to both carrots and strawberries.” He told her.

“I’ll let Fredrick know.” Fredrick was their cook.

“Okay. Thanks Raisa.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome. Go eat before Tommy arrives.” She said.

“Okay.”

The blonde sat down and began eating. Thea soon came downstairs with her friends. She said goodbye to her brother and left. Tommy arrived a few minutes later. Oliver convinced him to stop by Laurel’s work. The dark haired man did and once they arrived he warned his friend against it once more.

“She hates you man.” He had heard the rant last night.

“I figured after what I did. She and her father deserve an apology and the chance to tell me off.” Oliver said.

“Alright.” The beta sighed.

The lighter haired male entered the building as his friend waited outside. Most of the workers were watching the tv. The man they were after was on the news. Oliver took a newspaper clipping while they were distracted. Adam Hunt was on the list and the clipping could help him out. A few minutes later a disgusted Laurel turned the tv off and turned to go back to her desk. That was when she spotted Oliver. She walked over to him.

“What are you doing here?” As expected she wasn’t happy to see him.

“Can we talk?” He asked her.

“Fine.” She took him outside and away from the building and other people. “Talk.”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t blame Sara. I was such an ass. Five years ago we agreed to move in together and I couldn’t handle getting serious with you. Instead of talking to you about it I cheated on you with your sister and then I got her killed. I’m sorry I hurt you and your family.” He said as he put a hand into his pocket.

“I don’t blame Sara. I blame you. She fell for your charm. Now she’s dead and you are happy with two mates. It isn’t right nor is it fair.” She turned her back to him. “I wished you never left that island.” She walked off.

Had she been looking at him, she would have seen him holding a familiar necklace. With a sigh he put it back into his pocket. Meanwhile Laurel stopped near Tommy and glared at him.

“How did you think that would go?” Before he could answer the brunette beta went into the building.

“Like that.” He sighed. ‘I knew she wouldn’t hold her temper. I know what Ollie did was wrong but what she said wasn’t right either.’

Oliver walked over to him. He didn’t show that Laurel’s words had any affect on him but Tommy could tell he was hurt.

“You okay?” He asked despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” He lied.

“Okay.” He wasn’t going to push. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He said.

The two walked back to the car. As soon as they entered the alley a van drove up behind them. It put Oliver on guard while it made Tommy confused.

“What the?”

Two men came up behind them. Before Oliver could react the two were hit with tranq darts. The two fell to the ground. As darkness took over Oliver witnessed one of the men killing an innocent man who had left one of the buildings to throw out the trash.

‘You’ll pay for that.’ Was the blonde’s final thought.

Memories came to Oliver as he and Tommy were loaded into the van and taken to another location. Him and Laurel agreeing to move in together, the yacht, Sara, his dad, the storm, the yacht sinking, the ocean, the rescue boat, his dad killing a crew member, the confession his dad made before he killed himself.

As the men tied him to the chair his memory shifted to him making it to the island. He buried his father before he was shot in the shoulder by an arrow courtesy of Yao Fei. As the memory of himself fell unconscious he began to wake up.

The beta soon realized he was in a chair. His arms were behind his back and were tied together by a zip lock. He then noticed a group of men surrounding him. They were all alphas. Too bad for them the beta had been trained by an Australian assassin and a Chinese soldier.

“Did your father tell you anything before he died?” One of the alphas asked.

“What?” He looked up at him as he began to free his hands.

The man didn’t like that so he tased him. Oliver bit his lip to keep from screaming. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. A few seconds later the taser was removed.

“What did he tell you?” He asked again.

“Tell me?” He just needed a few more minutes and he would have his hands untied.

The man tased him again. “What did he tell you?” He asked after removing the taser.

Oliver smirked. “He told me to kill you.”

All the alphas laughed at that. “You’re tied to a chair.”

The blonde stood up and showed them that he wasn’t tied to the chair. They were shocked and Oliver used that to his advantage. He quickly disarmed the man who had been asking the questions. The alphas snapped out of their shock and grabbed their guns. As they shot Oliver used the man he disarmed as a shield. He dropped the body once they stopped shooting.

One ran off as the beta used the dead guys gun. He shot the ones who remained in the room. It wasn’t long until the gun ran out of bullets and the alphas were dead. Oliver took off after the coward that ran. Years on an island helped him to use the warehouse to his advantage. He caught up with the man in a matter of minutes.

“Please! I won’t tell anyone!” He pleaded.

“I can’t take that chance.” Oliver said before he broke the man’s neck.

He let the body fall to the floor. He cleaned up the evidence that he had done anything and returned to the main room. To his relief Tommy was on the floor. He was unconscious. He then called the police. Luckily Harry had given him a necklace that had a rune etched onto it. Touching the rune caused his voice to change.

Once done he touched the rune and it returned his voice to normal. He sat back in the chair and put the zip lock back on. He then waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

(Queen Manor)

Oliver and Tommy were sitting on the couch with Moira and Walter hovering nearby. Across from the boys was detective Lance and his partner. A few police officers were standing behind the detectives. Lance wasn’t impressed with Oliver’s lie.

“So your saying that a man dressed in green swooped in, killed the men, called the police, and left?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Oliver nodded.

“You can’t say if he was an alpha or a beta?” He asked.

“I can not. He didn’t have a smell.” He answered.

“Mr. Merlyn?” He looked at the dark haired beta.

“Sorry. I didn’t see anything.” He had been unconscious.

“I see.” Lance frowned. “All the men had records. Do you know why they took you?”

“No. I woke up just as the man in green came in. The men didn’t have a chance to speak.” Oliver answered.

“Convenient.” He sneered.

“Are you saying I had something to do with their deaths?” He asked. “I was tied up.”

That stopped the detective. “Anything else?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“I see.” He stood up. “We’ll take our leave now.” He picked up the sketch.

“Detective Lance?” Oliver had stood up as well.

“What?” He looked at the blonde in hatred.

“I’m sorry for what I did. I hurt both your daughters and got Sara killed.” He held up a necklace. “It had gotten stuck to my clothes that night. I kept it so that I could hopefully give this to you.”

Lance grabbed it and held it to his chest. “Doesn’t make up for her death.” His voice shook with emotion.

“I know. Nothing ever will.” He replied softly.

Without another word Lance left. The other detective and the officers followed behind them. Tommy hugged Oliver before he too left. The blonde haired male went back to his room. He filled his mates in on what happened before he laid down on his bed to rest.


End file.
